82
by 5Mississippis
Summary: An 8.2 magnitude earthquake devastates Pasadena, reducing mighty edifices to dust, engulfing the city in flames, the streets flow with blood and echo with the cries of the wounded. Sheldon Cooper
1. Chapter 1

_An 8.2 magnitude earthquake devastates Pasadena, reducing mighty edifices to dust, engulfing the city in flames, the streets flow with blood and echo with the cries of the wounded. _

_ ~ Sheldon Cooper_

8.2

Exiting his car, Leonard Hofstadter was hit by a wall of thick, sticky heat. Unseasonably warm for this October day, the air hung heavy with very little movement. It was days like this when the pollution floated, dense in the stillness, that made his asthma flare. Locking the car door behind him, he quickly checked his right pocket for his ever-present inhaler. It was there, of course. And although he didn't need it just yet, its proximity was always comforting.

Hefting his messenger bag on his shoulder, he made his way into apartment building. For now, he was grateful to be home. He was overdressed for this heat and couldn't wait to divest himself of his jacket and hoodie. After retrieving the mail for both Sheldon and himself, he started to climb up the three flights of steps.

He hadn't gotten far on the stairway when a small movement caught his eye. Tucked under a riser and against the wall as far as possible, a tiny tortoiseshell kitten eyed Leonard warily. Her yellow eyes were wide and tense. She gave him a soft mew of recognition.

"Camille! What on earth are you doing here? Mrs. Gunderson will be beside herself," he said as he coaxed the terrified kitten out of the corner. "How long have you been out?"

Lifting the kitten gently, and settling her safely in the crook of his arm, Leonard gave Camille comforting rubs between her ears and under her chin. "So what do you say to getting you back home? I'm sure you're missing your kitten bed and toys."

Leonard continued to climb the stairs while petting and speaking softly to Camille. The tiny bell on her leopard print collar jingled merrily as they went. Stopping at 3A, he knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" His elderly neighbor asked from behind her closed door.

"It's Leonard, Mrs. Gunderson."

The sound of multiple locks unlocking and then the door finally opened. Mrs. Gunderson smiled at her upstairs neighbor.

"Hello, Leonard! What can I do for you?"

"Look who I found hiding on the steps," Leonard said as he brought forth the kitten.

"Camille! Oh my goodness!" She carefully took the kitten from Leonard. "Thank you, Leonard. She must've run out when I had to sign for the package from FedEx. I never noticed. Look at me, where are my manners! Would you like to come in? I've just made iced tea."

"No thank you, Mrs. Gunderson. That sounds wonderful but I've got to get going. I've got to take Sheldon's girlfriend Amy to the airport."

"Well, another time then. Thank you again, Leonard."

"You're welcome. And you," he said addressing Camille, giving her a final caress, "you beautiful girl. Stay put. It's much happier and safer in here with Mrs. Gunderson than in the world out there."

….

This Friday night at the apartment was unusually quiet.

Penny was working late and would not be joining them for dinner. Amy was attending a neurobiological conference in Sacramento and, citing the need to get a paper organized for a Monday presentation, Sheldon was unable to go. Raj was in India for his cousin Arun's wedding while Howard and Bernadette were having a romantic getaway in Palm Springs.

So tonight, it was just Leonard and Sheldon.

If he wanted to mention it, he thought Sheldon would give him some leeway. If he told him needed the thermostat turned down so he could breathe better in the cooler air, Leonard was sure Sheldon wouldn't refuse him. But tonight, he just didn't have the strength for a battle and the requisite lecture on the clauses in The Roommate Agreement. He'd rather save his breath for breathing. As evening fell, no cooling breeze was yet to be found. The air was still thick and not moving. When he mentioned it to him earlier, Sheldon had summarily dismissed him, saying he was crazy as there was no such thing as thick air.

So after a quick dinner of Chinese food, Leonard left Sheldon in the living room, typing away on his computer, preparing his presentation for Monday.

Leonard sat on his bed with the fan positioned close to his face, the air blowing over him, helping him to breathe. He used his inhaler once again, noting that his reliance on it throughout the evening was alarming.

Staring out of the window, the full moon hung low over the hills. Looking at the-man-in-the-moon, he thought about Penny. In their 'off and on again' relationship, they were currently 'off'. Leonard felt a pang in his heart. Oh well. It was his own fault – he had fallen in love with a Sagittarius woman. Once, in despair, when their relationship had yet again left him befuddled, he looked up the traits of a Sagittarius. Despite what Sheldon said, it was no hokum. He remembered it word for word: dreams big and has high aspirations; free spirited; honest, straight-forward and charming; if their strong independent streak is threatened, the Sagittarius will become angry.

The description fit Penny to a T. Capital T.

Her birthday was coming in November and as they were currently 'off', he purchased just a generic present for her birthday. The brown teddy bear was smiling and had his arms open wide as if he were about to give a hug. But what attracted him to the toy was that the bear was wearing glasses. His glasses. With the round head and glasses, the bear looked like him. When he purchased it, in a fit of impulsivity, the girl at the checkout had commented on it too. But now he was having doubts about giving Penny the bear, afraid that it might be seen as overdone, a cloying not too subtle reminder. Penny's birthday was weeks away so he could always find her another bear. So for now, Leonard-bear just sat in his room, smiling and wearing his glasses, giving nobody a hug.

Beginning to feel the familiar clutch of the depressive slide that would lead to him despondency, Leonard had to shake all thoughts of Penny from his head. Not tonight.

He'd just sit here on this Friday night, alone in his room, and look at the beautiful, full moon and concentrate on breathing.

Just breathe. Don't think of all the couples out there, under this gorgeous romantic sky, eating, laughing, kissing and enjoying one another's company. Don't think about all the happy couples out there who loved and were loved return. Don't think about love that is constantly denied.

"Oh, yeah. That's the ticket. I'm feeling better already," he said sarcastically between half-lung fills of air. Leonard sneered at the man-in-the-moon. "You're not helping," he told him peevishly.

_Enough of this. Just sleep._ Leonard scolded himself.

Propping himself high on pillows, Leonard settled himself back into bed. He fell into an exhausted sleep, the manufactured breeze of the fan flowing across him.

…..

Leonard was startled awake. Something woke him.

He looked confusingly around the room.

Did Sheldon call him?

There was total silence and absolute stillness.

He couldn't place it, but something felt wrong.

Grabbing his glasses, Leonard looked out the window. The full moon still brightened the sky but had moved from his window. The fan was still turning, throwing warm air across him. Turning to his bedside table, he checked the time. 3:17 AM glowed red on the display.

Then it started.

A fine tremor shook the building as the tectonic plates under Pasadena ground together. Leonard heard the objects in room, his figurines and books, begin to rattle. The tremor blossomed into shaking and the possessions in his room started crashing to the floor. The fan fell onto his chest.

Sheldon was screaming from his room. "Earthquake! It's an earthquake! Leonard! Make it stop!"

"Sheldon! It's OK! Just hold on!"

The shaking became more violent as the Earth continued to roll. Leonard fisted the sheets and the side of the mattress trying to hold on, trying to keep from being thrown to the floor. His apartment building was swaying. He looked out the window to see the other buildings and watched as they moved from side to side.

"Leonard! Leonard!" Sheldon screamed. "Len …" His name was cut off mid-yell.

"Sheldon! Sheldon!"

No response.

_Oh, Jesus! This isn't good! _

The furious shaking continued. Leonard realized then that there is a sound to an earthquake. As forces converged and the Earth seized, she screamed with a dragon's roar. Closer still, he heard the sound of breaking glass and car alarms going off as objects crashed around him. Through the window, he saw sections of the city blacking out. There were explosions and bursts of fire here and there as transformers blew up and electric lines came down.

The thunderous shaking came to stop at 3:18AM. Leonard saw the last glow of the clock just before the building went dark.

And then, it ended as it had started, with complete silence.

Leonard jumped out of bed. Grabbing his cell phone, he turned it on. Using the light, he found his dungarees and sneakers and quickly put them on. Picking his way through the debris that covered the floor, he opened the door and ran to Sheldon's room.

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Sheldon!"

The cell phone cast a bright light around the darkened room. It revealed Sheldon as he lay face down on the floor unconscious, by the foot of the bed.

Leonard turned him over carefully. "Sheldon! Oh, Jesus! Sheldon, can you hear me?"

He quickly examined his roommate by the light. There was no blood but a purple goose egg had already risen by his right eyebrow. "OK, Sheldon. I gotcha. I gotcha. We're going to get out of here now."

He dialed 911.

No response.

_They're overwhelmed with calls._

Then, a call in the distance, he heard a soft call. "Leonard! Leonard! Help me!"

Leonard's heart skipped a beat. "Penny!"

Relying on his cell phone once again, Leonard used the light to find the emergency supplies that Sheldon had stashed in various places around his room. He found the eight-day supply of provisions in the closet and removing a flashlight, he put his cell phone in his back pocket.

He heard Penny yell. "Leonard! Come quickly! I need help! I hurt my ankle!"

He ran down the short hallway and across the living room, noting the damages as he passed. Everything was thrown around. The television had fallen to the floor. The books were off the shelves along with all the vintage machines and measuring equipment he and Sheldon had gathered over the years. The DNA molecule that Sheldon had built lay in pieces. Paint chips and plaster crackled under his feet.

"Penny! I'm here! I'll be right there!" He yelled as he struggled frantically to open the door. "I can't get the deadbolt unlocked! It must have shifted in the doorjamb!"

"I can't get my door open either!"

Leonard hammered the handle of the flashlight against the thumbturn of the lock. With a few good slams, the lock turned and the door opened.

As he sprinted across the hallway, Leonard noticed that the carpet squished under his feet. The hallway was soaked. Turning the light to the walls, he saw water running down them.

"The pipes burst in the walls! There's water everywhere out here!"

"Oh, God," he heard Penny groan from behind her door.

"Penny! Do you have anything you can hit the thumbturn of your lock with? Your bat or a flashlight? Force it to turn?"

"I can't see anything, Leonard!"

"How about the light from you cell phone? Do you have that handy?"

"That's a good idea, I didn't think of that. But no. I don't know where it is."

Leonard sighed. "OK. Hang on. I'll be right back."

Returning to 4A, Leonard raced to the living room closet and searching through his camping supplies, he found the small hatchet he had brought to chop wood.

Back at Penny's door, he announced his plan. "Penny, I've got a hatchet. I'm going to chop at the door jamb and maybe I can get the deadbolt to release."

"Leonard! I don't want my door chopped down!"

"OK. Then what do you want me to do? Any suggestions? Cause I'm out of ideas here. Sheldon knocked himself out and I've got to get him to the hospital. Time is wasting."

Penny sighed. "OK. Just do it."

"I'll pay for any and all of the damages," Leonard reassured her. "Now stand back."

Avoiding the metal door and concentrating on the wooden jamb, with a few good whacks, the sturdy hatchet splintered the frame and Leonard was able to get the lock released.

Sitting in the complete darkness, Penny heard the wood split under the blows of the hatchet. The tiny peeps of light that came shining through the cracks as Leonard worked and then watching as he opened and came through the door, filled Penny with relief and joy.

The light shone on her as she sat on her couch, holding her foot. Running to her, Leonard spoke from behind the light.

"You said you hurt your ankle?"

"Yeah. The right. I jumped out of bed and I came down on it wrong. I twisted it."

Penny held the light while Leonard knelt at her feet and felt the ankle, examining it as well as he could. "Well, I'm no doctor …"

"Well, a doctor, just not a doctor doctor," Penny corrected.

"Yes. And as not a doctor doctor, it is my professional opinion that nothing's broken. Probably just a sprain. But seeing as we're already going to the hospital, you'll come too and get this checked out."

Leonard stood. "OK, now that I've busted your door open, what do you have of value, besides your laptop, that I can store in my apartment for safekeeping?"

"Nothing really. Just my jewelry box in the bedroom."

Leonard ran to Penny's small bedroom and retrieved the jewelry box, a pair of sneakers, and her cell phone. He saw her computer on the table by the window and took that too.

"Put the left sneaker on, I'll hold the right, lean on me, and we'll hop across the hallway. I need to get back to Sheldon."

The circle of light moved slowly across the hallway as Penny, supported by Leonard, hopped over to 4A. Once there, Leonard left Penny on the sofa. He gave Penny her cell phone so she would have some light. He then ran to check on Sheldon. He was just as he left him, crumpled at the foot of the bed, but Leonard could tell that his roommate was coming around as he was moving and muttering to himself.

Leonard lightly touched his face. "Sheldon. Sheldon. Can you hear me? We had an earthquake and you bumped your head. Sheldon?"

Sheldon just opened his eyes and looked confusingly around the room.

"Just stay still. We're getting out of here, buddy."

Pulling Sheldon's blanket from the bed, Leonard put it on the floor beside him and bunched it up. Grabbing Sheldon by the shoulder and hip, he rolled him onto the blanket. He rolled him a second time so now he was face up. Going to Sheldon's emergency supplies, he found the ice packs and ace bandages. He snapped one of the ice packs in half, breaking and mixing the chemicals within. The pack went cold in his hand. Straddling the taller man, Leonard spoke softly to his friend as he worked. Placing the cold pack on the bruise on Sheldon's brow, he wrapped his friend's head with an ace bandage, securing it in place. He then tied the blanket around Sheldon like a papoose. Reaching under the bed, he pulled the backpack out that held Sheldon's backup emergency supplies and added some supplies from the closet. After filling the bag and slinging it onto his back, he lifted the blanket at Sheldon's head and neck, and walking backwards, he began to drag his friend from the room.

The adrenaline rush that had fueled him was still strong in him, but Leonard felt every ache in his body. Worst of all, his breathing was getting bad. Very bad.

Leaving the bundled and mumbling Sheldon in the hallway, Leonard ran to his room and retrieving his inhaler, he took not one, but two puffs for good measure. It helped his lungs but it made his heart race. With his inhaler safely back in his pocket, he went back to dragging Sheldon into the living room.

Penny saw the spot of light coming slowly down the hallway as Leonard, short of breath, struggled with his task. Once in the living room, Leonard gently lowered Sheldon's head and shoulders to the ground. From the light of her cell phone, Penny could see Leonard as he stood, bent over, his hands resting on his thighs, gasping and wheezing in the darkness.

"Leonard! Are you OK?" The concern was evident in her voice.

"Fine," Leonard panted. "The breathing … has been bad … all day. I just took a double dose … of the inhaler."

"A double dose? Should you do that?"

"No. Gets your … heart racing. No response … from 911?"

"Nothing."

"OK … let's do this. Penny … can you hop … down the stairs … while I drag Sheldon down? Can you … do that safely?"

"Sure … but I can help you with Sheldon …"

"No. No. That's all right. I can … control his descent on the incline of the stairs. Just stay with me … and light the way. I can't pull him and control the light."

"Sure. No problem."

"I'm just going to do … a quick sweep … of the room and get some things."

Grabbing his messenger bag, he put in all three laptops, his own, Sheldon's and Penny's. He already had his cell phone, so he took Sheldon's as well as both their wallets. He also put in Penny's right sneaker. He threw the messenger bag over his shoulder, retrieved his keys from the bowl and handed Penny the flashlight.

"Our light in the darkness."

The spot of light slowly made it's way down the stairway. Sweat was pouring down Leonard's back as he walked backward, navigating their descent. Sheldon's weight, coupled with the inclined descent, made the muscles in his back, neck, arms and legs burn as he carefully negotiated the steps one by one. They hadn't gotten that far when Sheldon became fully aware and started to struggle.

"Sheldon! Jesus! Stop it!" Leonard's voice yelled from somewhere behind him in the darkness. "Stop struggling! Just stay still! You'll send the both of us flying down the stairs. We're nearly at the landing! We'll stop there."

Stopping just outside of 3A, Penny held the light while Leonard knelt and undid the blanket wrapping that held Sheldon.

Sheldon sat up and felt the bandage around his head. "Leonard! What happened?"

"There was an earthquake and you hit your head on the floor. I was just trying to get us out of the building and you and Penny to the hospital. How are you feeling?"

"My head aches."

"Do you think you can stand? You can lean on me and we'll get you out of here."

"Why am I wet?"

"Pipes broke in the building. Water is running down the walls. The carpet and floors in the hallways are soaked."

"My laptop! Leonard! I'll need my laptop!"

"I've got your laptop. And your cell phone and wallet. It's all here on my back. Can you stand?"

With their help, Sheldon straightened and leaned heavily on the smaller man. "OK. Here we go. Penny, you first. Light the way and Sheldon and I will be a step behind."

"All right," Penny said as she watched as Sheldon draped himself over the wheezing Leonard. "Be careful."

"We will."

"Leonard! Is that you?" A voice came from behind the door at 3A.

"Mrs. Gunderson!" Leonard called. He had forgotten all about her. "Are you all right?"

"Leonard! I need help! I'm having chest pains! And I can't through to 911."

"Oh my, God!" Penny's voice came through the darkness.

"Mrs. Gunderson, I'll be right back up and get you to the hospital. Just let me get Penny and Sheldon downstairs."

Now that Sheldon was on his feet and partially able to assist, the descent was much easier. Leaving Penny standing on one foot and holding onto the railing, Leonard crossed the lobby with Sheldon. Taking him outside and clear of the building, he escorted Sheldon to the low wall surrounding the park across the street. Removing his messenger bag and the backpack with the emergency supplies from his shoulders, he placed them next to Sheldon, glad to be rid of the added weight.

"Watch this bag, Sheldon. Our laptops are in there."

Holding his aching head, Sheldon just nodded.

As he sprinted back across the street, Leonard noticed that his neighbors were silently gathering in the streets. A few flashlights shone here and there, a few cars travelled slowly down the streets. Thankfully, there was no panic, just calm. The full moon brightly lit the street revealing some damages to the buildings as the bricks and concrete littered Los Robles.

The only real noise came from a crying child. Leonard guessed he must have been about two years old. His mother held him closely, trying to comfort him with no avail. It was just the two of them in the park. Her husband, or boyfriend, or any family members seemed to be nowhere in sight. Leonard noted that Sheldon must be feeling better as he gave the young mother a chastising glance.

Back in the lobby, he brought Penny into the park and sat her beside Sheldon.

"All right. I'm just going to pull the car around and then go up to help Mrs. Gunderson."

"Be careful, Leonard."

"I will," he yelled over his shoulder as he raced back across the street.

The car was now waiting in front of the apartment and after another hit on the inhaler, Leonard raced up the steps with flashlight in hand. He passed 3A and ran back into his apartment for just one more thing. The few seconds it would take to accomplish the task would be well worth it. Item quickly retrieved, and put in a plastic bag for safekeeping, tied it to his belt loop. Then he went back down and knocked for Mrs. Gunderson.

"Mrs. Gunderson. It's Leonard. Can you open your door?"

Much to his relief, the door opened easily. He didn't feel like ruining a second door tonight.

She was sitting in a chair, close to the door, holding her chest, having more trouble breathing than he was.

"Mrs. Gunderson, do you take any pills for your heart?"

"Yes, I already took one. And I chewed an aspirin tablet. It's easing up."

"Good. Good." Leonard looked around in the darkness. "Is there anything in the apartment that you need to go with you?"

She shook her head. "I've got my wallet and keys," she said as she patted the pocket of her housecoat.

"All right. Let's get you out of here."

Getting Sheldon down the stairs was nothing when compared to Mrs. Gunderson. The large elderly woman leaned heavily on him, sweating and panting as Leonard tried desperately to keep them upright and steady on the steps. The condition of the water-sloshed carpets had deteriorated, making every footfall even more slippery. Twice they nearly fell, but Leonard was able to grab the railing, regaining their balance and steadying them. Ever so slowly, they descended.

With Mrs. Gunderson settled safely in the front seat of the car, Leonard made a u-turn on Los Robles and pulled up in front of Penny and Sheldon as they sat on the park wall. Leonard noticed that the young mother was still there, alone with her crying child. After getting Penny and Sheldon settled in the back, and putting his messenger bag and the emergency backpack in the trunk, he pulled Leonard-bear from the front seat where he had propped it.

"One second," he said as he looked at the family.

"Leonard! Where are you going?" Sheldon asked pointedly, sounding much like his old self.

"Just over there. I'll be right back."

Smiling, he approached the woman with the bear in hand. "I thought he could use this," he said as he offered the bear to the baby. "It's brand new. See? It still has the tags on it. I brought it for a friends birthday, but this is much better use."

"Oh! Thank you! That is so sweet of you!" The woman said as the baby, drawn to the allure of the bear, stopped crying and smiled, and grabbed it with his chubby arms. Squeezing Leonard-bear, he held it tightly.

Leonard turned his attention to the woman. "Are you all right? You're not out here by yourself, are you?"

"Just for now. My husband's leaving work. We're just waiting for him. He's going to meet us here. I just didn't want to stay in the apartment," she said as the baby cooed and babbled happily at the bear.

"Do you have any supplies with you?"

"No," she shook her head. "Nothing"

"Hang on. I'll be right back."

Going to the car and opening the trunk, he removed Sheldon's emergency backpack. He went back to the woman. "Here. Take this," he said handing her the bag. "There's a flashlight, batteries, a glow stick, some water, peanut butter, some granola bars and dried fruit. Some things maybe you can use until your husband gets here."

"Oh, thank you! That is so nice of you!"

Leonard smiled. "You're welcome. Just be careful out here."

He returned to the car and turned the air conditioner up, much to Sheldon's protests, so he and Mrs. Gunderson could breathe easier. He turned and drove to the hospital.

"So, Leonard, you brought that bear that looked like you for a friend. I wonder which friend it was?" Amusement was strong in Penny's voice.

"OK. You got me. It was for Raj. We're lovers now."

"Riiight," Penny laughed.

"Leonard. You had no right in giving our emergency supplies away. If this catastrophe persists and Armageddon ensues, how will we subsist? Let me tell you, your soft-heartedness will not serve you well in an apocalypse."

"Sheldon?"

"Yes?"

"You are so much easier to deal with when you are unconscious."

…..

_A/N - I'd like to thank you for reading this far and hope you are enjoying the story. Please consider sending any comments, critiques, criticism, reviews as all will be gratefully accepted. As I have never been in an earthquake, I have relied on research and imagination. Any sanitization of what must be a terrifying event is unintentional. _


	2. Chapter 2

8.2 – Chapter 2

As he expected, the hospital was overwhelmed with patients. And as the earthquake happened in the middle of the night, the hospital was staffed with the 11-7 shift only. Their already thin resources were swamped. Folding chairs were randomly set up around the crowded room to accommodate the overflow.

Due to the nature of her complaint, Mrs. Gunderson was taken back to the treatment area and seen right away. Penny and Sheldon filled out the requisite paperwork and had to wait their turn.

Sheldon argued volubly that his 'massive head trauma and concussive episode' warranted that he be seen immediately. He showed the bruise on his brow as evidence. Alma, the short middle-aged nurse who was nearly as wide as she was tall, was in no mood for Sheldon's histrionics. "You'll be triaged accordingly. Now sit down and be quiet and take comfort in the fact that a 'massive head trauma' who can speak clearly, walk steady, write, argue, and throw a hissy fit is no massive head trauma. I know this from experience. Now sit." She smiled unpleasantly. "And hope I don't bump you further down the list."

Sufficiently chastised, with clipboard in hand and mumbling to himself, Sheldon took the seat beside Penny that she had been saving for him. Leonard had watched the exchange with amusement. He was relieved that it was just three of them in Pasadena this night – at least the majority of their group had been out of harm's way. Cell phone reception was still spotty and he hadn't been able to contact anyone. But as he watched Sheldon argue with the short, loud, formidable nurse, it seemed oddly familiar and a thought crossed his mind. There was a member of their group who was alone and, as far as he knew, unaccounted for.

Mrs. Wolowitz.

Leonard made his way around the clusters of folding chairs.

"Penny, I'm just going to stand outside and see if I can contact Mrs. Wolowitz. I just want to check in with her."

"Oh, my God. Good idea. I had forgotten about her."

Standing in the parking lot, Leonard dialed Howard's home number. The connection was made and the phone was ringing. The very ordinariness of this, that the phone lines were working, was as a tremendous relief.

The phone was picked up in the first few rings.

"HELLO!"

"Hey, Mrs. Wolowitz. It's Leonard. I'm just calling to check in with you. How are you making out? Is everything OK?"

"OH, HELLO LEONARD. I'M AS WELL AS CAN BE EXPECTED WHEN A MOTHER FINDS OUT THAT HER ONLY SON HAS ABANDONED HER AT A TIME LIKE THIS."

"Now, Mrs. Wolowitz. Howard is away for the weekend with Bernadette. I'm sure he's very upset that he happened to be away when this occurred."

"HE'S NOT UPSET ENOUGH TO CALL HIS MOTHER."

"Well it seems like the phone service is just starting to get reliable. I've been calling and I've only just been able to get through," Leonard lied.

"YOU'RE A GOOD BOY, LEONARD. IT'S A SHAME YOUR MOTHER DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND ONLY USED YOU AS AN EXPERIMENT."

Leonard rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Thank you, Mrs. Wolowitz. But are you OK? Your electricity's on? Can I do or get anything for you?"

"THANK GOD EVERYTHING'S FINE HERE. JUST SOME PICTURES OF A SON WHO DOESN'T LOVE HIS MOTHER FELL OFF THE WALL."

"Very good, Mrs. Wolowitz. You have my number? You'll call me if you need anything?"

"I'LL CALL. BUT HOW ARE YOU AND THE SKINNY WEIRDO DOING?"

"Well, not too good actually. Sheldon hit his head and Penny, our neighbor, twisted her ankle. So we're at the hospital right now. But they're doing OK, I think. And the pipes broke in our building so everything's flooded."

"WELL YOU CAN'T GO BACK THERE! STAY HERE WITH ME UNTIL EVERYTHING'S FIXED!"

Leonard grimaced. He hadn't thought about that. They would need a place to stay. "Are you sure that's all right? There are three of us and we wouldn't want to be an imposition."

"IT'S NO IMPOSITION! THERE'S PLENTY OF ROOM! IT WOULD BE A PLEASURE TO HOST MY NO GOOD SON'S GOYIM FRIENDS!"

"Well, thank you Mrs. Wolowitz. That's very kind of you. I'll let the others know."

Leonard threaded his way carefully through the sea of folding chairs and made his way back to Sheldon and Penny. "I have good news and bad news," he said as he knelt down before them.

"What's the good news?" Sheldon asked.

"We have a place to stay while the apartment is flooded."

"What's the bad news?"

"It's with Mrs. Wolowitz."

Penny took in sharp breath of air while Sheldon made a pained expression.

"Now, come on. It won't be that bad. We need a place to stay. You saw the water everywhere," he held an open hand to Penny, "and we probably won't be allowed back in until the building is cleared by structural engineers. It was very kind of her to offer."

Alma started calling out over the group of patients. "Leonard Hofstadter. Is there a Leonard Hofstadter here? If Leonard Hofstadter is here, you're needed at the front desk."

Sheldon looked surprised. "Leonard, Nurse Ratched is calling you."

"I wonder what she wants," Penny added.

"Oh, God. It probably has something to do with Mrs. Gunderson. I'll be right back."

Leonard made his way to the desk and spoke to Alma. "I'm Leonard Hofstadter."

"Good. Come back with me. The friend you brought in wants to speak with you."

"Is she all right?"

"She's doing fine but she'll be spending a few days with us."

Alma led him through the treatment area to the stretcher where Mrs. Gunderson lay. Propped up on the gurney, she was wearing oxygen. It looked like she was sleeping.

Leonard lightly put a hand on hers. He called softly. "Mrs. Gunderson?"

Her eyes popped open. "Leonard! I just wanted to thank you for everything. They're going to be keeping me here for a few days."

"I heard."

"You've been wonderful. But can I bother you for just one more thing?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Camille. She'll be alone for days. And there's all the water in the building."

"Don't say another word. I'll gladly take care of her while you're here."

"Thank you, Leonard."

…..

The plan had been made.

After checking with Mrs. Wolowitz that it would be OK to bring the kitten, and as Sheldon and Penny were still waiting to be seen, Leonard would go over to the apartment. He would get them all some changes of clothes and a few personal effects, collect Camille, and then they'd all head over to Howard's mother house.

The sun was shining as Leonard drove through the streets heading back to the apartment, listening to the radio. No music was to be found, as all the stations were talking about the quake and playing public service messages. Registering 8.2 and lasting just under a minute, the epicenter was deep in the Mexican Sonoran Desert. But despite being over a thousand miles away, the powerful quake was able to cause moderate damage throughout southern California.

Leonard listened as the speaker from the USGS made the comment that, this time, Los Angeles had 'dodged a bullet.' If the 8.2 quake had its epicenter in LA, quite likely nothing would be left standing.

Leonard then made the resolution to participate more whole-heartedly in Sheldon's Emergency Preparedness Drills. Saturated by the news, he had enough and turned the radio off.

Driving slowly down the streets, the daylight revealed more of the damages: chunks of concrete and bricks had fallen from structures and crushed the cars beneath them; broken glass, smashed from the windows of the buildings, lay glittering in the streets; single family homes listed and crumpled as they were lifted from their foundations.

Reflecting on everything that happened, Leonard shook his head in disbelief. Just over four hours had passed since the earthquake struck. The events of last night seemed like a lifetime ago.

Beyond exhausted, Leonard longed for a shower and a bed. And on the positive side, the air was cooler today making breathing easier.

Glancing over at the park as he arrived home, Leonard noted that the young mother and her son were no longer there.

_Good_, he thought. The husband must have come for his family. Hopefully, they were all together and safe once again.

Back in the apartment building, Leonard noted that the water had stopped running down the walls, but there were puddles at least four inches deep throughout the lobby. The electricity was still out and although the sun was up, there was little ambient light. Leonard was glad that he had brought the flashlight in with him. Making his way carefully up the slippery carpets, he stopped in 4A and then 4B, gathering the items Sheldon and Penny had requested and some things he thought they would need. He put everything in a duffel bag and slung it across his back.

Looking like a sweating and dirty homunculus Santa Claus, Leonard made his way down to 3A, Mrs. Gunderson's keys jingling in his hand. He had some worry that there would be a protracted hunt for Camille in the unfamiliar apartment. But luckily, the kitten came bounding out to greet him when he called her name, overjoyed for the companionship. He quickly located her food supply and pet carrier. After putting a towel in the bottom of the carrier for her comfort, Leonard put Camille in and headed for the steps, all the bundles and supplies in hand.

It was an awkward balance as Leonard walked down the steps. The pet carrier was unwieldy and kept slapping against his thigh. The heavy duffel bag was bulky and kept sliding down off his shoulder, pinning his arm to his side and throwing the light from the spot where he had it shining on the steps.

Exhausted and frustrated, once again Leonard hefted the bag on his shoulder, taking his hand from the security of the railing. The heavy load shifted on his back just as his right foot slid behind him. Pitching forward, he fumbled to regain his footing on the slippery carpeting.

The sudden sensation of falling was alarming.

Floundering, Leonard made a desperate grab for the railing but with his arm pinned once again by the bag, he missed. Helpless, unable to check his momentum, he fell forward down the steps. His head slammed hard on the stairs and his body went limp as he continued to roll down head-over-heels, boneless, like a rag doll.

As he fell, he caught glimpses of the flashlight and the pet carrier flying through the air. The clothes he had packed cascaded around him as the duffel bag split open.

In the disorienting sensation of the free fall, Leonard had the passing thought that he may be able to stop himself on one of the landings. But his speed and momentum were too great and he continued tumbling in the uncontrolled descent. His head impacted with the lobby floor. Colored lights exploded before his eyes and the excruciating pain that followed threw him into darkness. He lay motionless and twisted awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs, breathing in the water that was puddled in the lobby.

…..

Alerted by small sounds and restless movement in the bed, Penny moved to Leonard's side.

"Leonard? Can you hear me?" A gentle hand was placed on his arm and warm fingers curled around his hand.

Dark eyelashes fluttered.

"Leonard?"

Leonard began to blink rapidly as he desperately and ineffectively tried to bring the world into focus. He stared perplexed at the vaguely familiar face floating above him.

"Penny?" His voice was a soft whisper.

Penny smiled as she squeezed his hand. "Hey, you! It's good to see you awake! How are you feeling?" She caressed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"Terrible. Sore."

"I'm not surprised. You took a bad fall down the apartment stairs."

Leonard looked at her in hazy confusion.

"The earthquake? Sheldon and me were at the hospital? You went to get some things at the apartment? You never came back for us. Howard and Bernadette cut their trip short and called Sheldon. When Sheldon told them you were missing in action, they stopped by the apartment. They found you at the bottom of the steps laying in water that had collected."

Leonard nodded. He remembered the puddles of deep water. Groaning, he tried shift his position in the bed slightly and his lacerated body protested the movement. Penny winced in sympathy. He lifted a hand to rub his aching head and noticed the intravenous line inserted there and stared at it for a long second.

"Hospital?" He whispered, confused.

"Yep. You've been here for three days, just sleeping. You're pretty much one big bruise from head to toe. You also had to get a bunch of stitches in your head. You've got this huge bandage on."

"It's sore … and itchy," Leonard said as he gently lifted his hand and felt the bulky gauze dressing encircling his head.

Penny shuttered once again at the scene a frantic Bernadette described to her. Leonard lay crumpled at the foot of stairs, his face turned to the side, half in, half out of the water. Bernadette said if he had been turned only a fraction more, he would have fully been in the water and would have drowned in the lobby. The head wound bled profusely and mixing with the water, covered the lobby floor, coloring it red.

Penny gently lifted his left arm, showing him the cast, already covered with magic marker signatures and get-well wishes. "You broke your wrist, too. Anyone who has visited has signed it already. Can you see the name written at the very top of the cast? Where it starts just below your knuckles?"

Squinting, Leonard read the name with confusion. "Jack?"

"Jack is the baby who you gave the bear to. His mother and father stopped by to thank you. They were there when Howard and Bernadette found you."

Leonard smiled. "The baby. I remember the baby. And Camille?"

Penny smiled. "She's safe. Howard and Bernadette found her in her carrier on the landing. She never made down into the water in the lobby."

Leonard gave a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness."

"You know, Mrs. Gunderson is going to have a fight on her hands trying to get her back. Howard's mother is in love with her."

"Glad to hear they're getting along. Your ankle?"

"Oh, fine. Like you said, it was just a sprain. Not even bad enough to earn a pair of crutches," Penny pouted. "Just got an ace wrap and instructions to keep it elevated."

"And Sheldon?"

"Nothing could dent that thick skull of his. He's fine. I'm surprised he didn't shatter the floor when he hit it and topple down right into Mrs. Gunderson's bedroom."

Leonard winced. "Ouch. Bad visual."

Penny laughed. "And she's doing fine too, by the way."

"Good."

"So basically, you're the only one who's a mess."

Leonard smiled. "As usual. The apartment?"

"The structural engineers are there today, so hopefully we'll know soon. We've already been told the pipes will take at least three weeks to fix so we're all displaced until then."

"Are you with Mrs. Wolowitz?"

"No. Just Howard and Bernadette. Sheldon decided he was most comfortable staying with Amy, who is thrilled. She said she can continue with her experiments of trying to advance their relationship without being interrupted."

"Good for them. I hope she gets some success with that."

"And I am staying at Bernadette's apartment. She said there was no need for me to driven crazy by Howard's mother."

"She's just saying that. I think Bernadette really likes her."

"Hey, look what I got for you," Penny said smiling as she walked to a shelf by the window, covered in balloons and flowers. She returned to the bedside with a pink teddy bear in hand. The bear was wearing a yellow ski hat and vest.

"Since we're buying bears that look like ourselves, "Penny said with a teasing smile in her voice, "see? This is a girl bear for you that looks like me, I think. She doesn't have blonde hair, but I think the yellow hat counts. And look, she's wearing something very special under her vest."

Penny undid the vest to reveal …

Leonard smiled. "A snowflake necklace! Very sweet."

"Well, obviously she is a skiing bear and snowflakes are very important to her."

"I can see that."

"They're important to me too," Penny said as she leaned forward and touched his brow and cheek. "You were wonderful that night, Leonard. Thank you for everything that you did for us. For all of us."

"Hey! Look who's finally awake!" Leonard heard Howard's voice fill the room.

Leonard watched as his friends circled his bed. Everyone was speaking at once.

"Leonard!" Sheldon came to his side and put a warm hand over his. "It's a pleasure to see you return to consciousness! Although it was self-evident the way you've been mumbling and tossing in the bed these past few hours."

"It's good to see you too, Sheldon. How are you feeling?"

"Quite well, thank you. No residual effects from my concussive episode."

"Yeah! Sheldon's concussive episode!" Howard said laughing. "You should have see it! When we brought you in, this loud, monster of a nurse turned to Sheldon and said, 'now that's a head injury'. I can just imagine how Sheldon went off on the staff about that bruise on his eyebrow."

"Well, it did look pretty bad at the time," Leonard said, supporting his roommate.

"Talk about looking pretty bad!" Raj put a comforting hand on Leonard's shoulder. "They told me looked awful but I didn't believe it! Dude, you are one big giant bruise! You're purple everywhere. Like the Grimace. You know the McDonald's character," he added for clarification as he smiled and nodded to his friends.

"Raj! It's good to see you! Welcome home to the destruction of Los Angeles. How was your trip?"

"Not as bad as yours obviously."

Sheldon stood with his arms folded across his chest, a hand resting on his chin. "You know the Grimace is a purple being of an indeterminate species with short arms and legs and a slow-witted demeanor. That does sound like Leonard."

His friends all nodded in thoughtful agreement.

"It does," said Howard.

"It really does," said Raj concurring.

Leonard sighed.

"Howard, I just want to thank you and Bernadette. Penny said that you found me in the lobby."

"Oh! Now that was awful! You were at the bottom of the steps, all covered in clothes, half submerged in the water. You could have drowned! And the blood! Oh my God! It was everywhere! The whole floor was red. That woman you helped earlier, well her and her husband stopped by to thank you. They saw your car parked out front of the apartment. He helped me carry you out."

"It's an ill wind that blows no one good," Sheldon happily recited the proverb, "and on that note, I have some very good news, Leonard. Your mother heard about your injuries and is coming to visit."

"Aww!" Leonard whined and made an ever further pained expression. He brought his hands up to hold his now even worse aching head and, forgetting about the cast, he hit his tender head squarely with the fiberglass cast.

His friends winced and hissed in sympathy.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Keeping his face covered by his hands, he moaned from behind the cast, "Why? Why? Why couldn't I have just drowned in the lobby?"

Penny intervened. "All right, guys. I think Leonard's had enough good news for today. How about we let him get some more rest, OK?" She started to usher them from the room.

"See you later, Leonard." Raj called over his shoulder.

"Get some rest buddy, we'll be back later." Howard added.

"It perplexes me to no end why Leonard doesn't appreciate his lovely and brilliant mother," Leonard heard Sheldon say as they exited into the hallway.

"Well maybe because she's a cold-hearted, overly analytical, loveless, emotionally distant individual who never gave Leonard an ounce of affection or support as a child and experimented on him like one would a lab rat," Howard offered.

"No. That can't be it," Sheldon mused.

Penny came to Leonard's bedside. And after putting a comforting hand to brow, she carefully stroked his hair. "You all right?"

"Just tired, that's all," he said as Penny's thumb stroked the tender skin between his eyes. Leonard began blink furiously as he tried to stay awake.

"Sleep then," Penny said in a whisper soft voice, "and I'll be here when you wake up."

Exhausted, Leonard only had the strength to mouth the words 'thank you.' And with that, he fell into peaceful sleep.

…The End…

_A/N - As always, I'd like to thank you for reading this far and I hope you enjoyed the story. And as always, comments, criticism, reviews are always welcome and will be gratefully accepted. I got very distracted by 8.2 but now I am going to return my attention to my other in-progress story. Thank you again! _


End file.
